Dangerous Love
by MaybeTommorrow
Summary: Why is it Dark never comes out in girls? What happens when Darks' presence is dire and he must come out in the Niwa's first born child, and it just happens to be a girl?
1. Chapter 1

Um...well just read it...if it's liked I'll continue it if not...I'll still continue it for my own selfish means.

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel...sadly...caue then I'd know what happens in the end...unlike now...*fume*

Dangerous Love

Why is it Dark never comes out in girls? What happens when the time for Darks' presence is dire and he must come out in the Niwa's first born child, and it just happens to be a girl?

_"Hey dark?" The reflection of his other half looked up and raised his eyebrow at the boy looking in the mirror._

_"**What?**" The older teen asked, his chin resting in his hand as his other ran through his hair making his hair, if possible, messier. _

_"Um can I ask you something?" Daisuke asked his other half tentively._

"_**Ya just did but sure, what is it?**" Dark smirked, at Daisuke's pout._

"_Why can't girls be a phantom thief?" Daisuke asked sincerely curiously. Dark raised his eyebrows in surprise._

"_**Why do you ask? That was really random,**" Dark said both of his eyebrows raised this time. Daisuke shrugged._

"_I was just wondering, that's all." Daisuke said looking at Dark as he thought._

"_**Well, the main reason is because, I'm so sexy, they'd fall in love with me and start doing dirty things to themselves,**" Dark laughed at the look on Daisuke's face which was contorted in disgust and horror._

"_Forget I asked," Daisuke said before he plopped down on his bed and fell asleep. Dark stayed awake, thinking about the real reason he wouldn't come out in girls. _

_The truth was he could if he so chose, or needed to, he could come out in girls, but what he told Daisuke was partly true, it wouldn't be good if the girl fell in love with him, and it really wouldn't be good if he fell in love with her. And it was possible, he was around people who had to fall in love and have that love requited in order for him to go away, so he knew what it was like, and he liked the feeling, seeing as he'd only really been in love once he knew what it was like to have that hurt feeling of not being able to be with the one you loved. So it would be hard to love his host, and he didn't want to hurt them. But also, for him to fall in love with anyone it was dangerous...and if he drug down one of the Niwa's with him, he could never forgive himself._

Twenty-six years later

Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

"Ayumi! Get up you'll be late for school!" The voice of the woman floated up the stairs of the Niwa house, "I have breakfast ready!"

Ayumi rolled over, and fell back to sleep, her red-brown hair was cut in a short boy-ish style, when she woke up she would spike it back and her bangs would fall in her eyes, and over behind her many time pierced ears, she really didn't have much of a femininesque body, and that was fine with her. She was a boy at school, at least that's what everyone thought, she wore a boys uniform and her name wasn't Ayumi, it was Ayumu. She acted like a boy and her mind set was fairly boyish, as was her sexuality, in other words she was gay. She rolled over and her eyes popped open because she felt breath on her face. She didn't jump when she saw the cheery face of their maid, Toto, smiling down at her.

"Good morning Ayumi-chan! It's time to wake up!" she said happily. Ayumi groaned, Toto was really energetic and it tended to piss her off, then again everything in her house had a tendency to do that.

"I'm awake now get out of my face, and room." Ayumi growled. Toto giggled but left the room.

Ayumi got out of bed and went to her closet she dragged out her school uniform for Azumano High School. Black slacks white button up short sleeved shit and a black tie with the school emblem at the bottom. She really didn't have what one would call a bosom so she didn't have to do anything like wrap, she looked like a boy, sounded like a boy and acted like one so essentially she was one, and it was fine with her if everyone thought she was.

After dressing she went into the bathroom and fixed her hair, spiking it back so people could see her ears, and all of the random piercings that had nearly given her mother a heart attack when she'd seen them. She had on a few black bracelets and chain necklace that she had gotten shopping the other day. With her mom of course, she usually didn't enjoy that kind of feminine activity. Ayumi grabbed her school bag, and a white rabbit that was sleeping on her bed then went down stairs and slumped down at the island next to her younger brother who was already in the middle of eating. He had a digital game in one hand and a fork in the other. Her brother was four years younger than she was, he was twelve, so she was sixteen, a second year in high school. Her grandparents were sitting at the table, both of whom were also eating breakfast, she waved to acknowledge their "good mornings".She sat in the chair next to her brother. She plopped the rabbit down on the table, he made a small noise before hopping off the counter so he could go sleep on the couch.

"What level?" She asked him as her mother set her food down in front of her.

"Fourteen, I can't get past the two headed dragon the lackies get a hold of," He said pouting. Ayumi held out her hand.

"Let me see," she said, she easily beat the monster then handed the game back to her brother.

"How'd you do that?" he asked, looking at the game again.

"I equipped all of your new items, you need to remember to do that, they're usually more powerful." He nodded at his sisters advice. They're mother looked on at them with a frown.

"Daichi, I really wish you wouldn't play that at the table," she scolded. Daichi smiled at her, as he shut off the game and slipped it in his school bag.

"I'm leaving," Ayumi said getting up, half of her plate barely finished. "See you later squirt." she said to her brother, before her mom could stop her she was out the door and headed to school.

Ayumi got along with her brother most of the time, they argued or wrestled from time to time for really no reason, so their relationship with one another was pretty good for a brother and sister. However her relationship with her mother was fairly tense, her mom wasn't really opposed to her being gay, she really didn't mind at all, she just didn't like the fact that she was trying to pass off at a boy, and doing really well at it. She wanted her daughter to well, be a daughter not a son, but she didn't say anything about it, it was implied through her actions, a girly shirt in her closet, new flower earrings on her dresser, a magazine with fashion tips and make-up trends. Ayumi made it her hobby to make sure her mother found it ripped, broken or torn the next day. Ayumi loved her mother, of course, she just didn't love how her mother wanted to control her life.

Ayumi was half way to school when she had to duck the fist that came at her head from the right.

"Damn man, how do you always see me coming?" Ayumi didn't turn t see her best friend slash rival, Sonosuke who fell into step beside her.

"Because you're always so predictable," she smirked. And he huffed.

Sonosuke Akawa was the son of a Dojo master so he was expected to be the best martial artist in the school, but he had never yet beaten Ayumi so now he hung around her all the time trying to catch her off guard. They were together so much everyone considered them friends so they didn't discourage the idea, it let them beat the shit out of each other with out repercussions. He didn't know Ayumi was a girl, and she wanted to keep it that way, she didn't want to humiliate him by having him know he was beaten by a girl.

The two came to the gate of the school and were waved at by classmates and female admirers, they were both very good looking and they both had several secret admirers, as well as not so secret ones. One of the girls, a small cute first year girl with big eyes and brown curly hair in pig-tails was being pushed over towards them by her friends, one of her friends gave one big final push and the girl stumbled over blushing all shades of red while her friends huddled together and started giggling madly.

"Uh-uh...Ni-niwa-kun?" She stuttered, Ayumi couldn't help but think she was cute, she was the typical shy girl who was pressured into doing something she never would have done if her friends hadn't pushed her to do it.

"Yeah?" She asked, keeping her cool, which she always did when these types of things happened.

"Um w-will you take m-my letter puh-please?" Her voice turned into a squeak when she briefly looked into Ayumi's eyes. According to the girls in Ayumi's class, her eyes were her most liked and talked about feature. Ayumi had dark gold eyes, they were rare and very pretty, Ayumi smirked but didn't say anything to the girl. The girl looked down deflated and started to back away, knowing about Ayumi's reputation, she usually didn't take love letters. But this once she'd make an exception. Ayumi reached her hand out and gently tugged the letter clutched in the girls hands.

"Thanks you," Ayumi said quietly, the girl looked up in surprise and blushed when she saw Ayumi smiling at her. She quickly ran back to her friends who were giggling louder and huddling in a tighter knot than before. Ayumi couldn't hold back an eye roll.

"So. She was cute wasn't she?" Sonosuke snickered, as Ayumi put the letter in her bag, she then slung it over her shoulder then punched Sonosuke in the arm. Who started rubbing it but didn't stop laughing.

"Though not as cute as Yumeni-chan riiight?" Snosuke snickered and dodged another punch, thrown harder this time.

Yumeni Satsueki was the girl Ayumi had a crush on and for good reason, she was easily the best looking girl in the school. She had long blond hair she always wore nicely, her face was blemish free, her body was perfect. her boobs weren't too big or too small and her butt made way for smooth creamy legs. She was the best looking girl in the school, and also the hardest one to get. She never had a boyfriend yet, and that had put Ayumi's hopes up, perhaps, it wasn't a boy Yumeni wanted. So she was planning to find out, she just didn't feel she could do it now. But someday, maybe they could be together.

Ayumi and Sonosuke both walked to the classroom and took their seats, they talked until class started and the teacher walked in.

"Class, I have an announcement! We have two new students joining us today. They just transferred from a school in America! Please welcome Toushi and Satoku Hikari," tHe teach said excitedly as two boys walked into the room, they were identical, they both had short blond almost white hair, square faces and ice cold blue eyes.

Ayumi raised an eye brow at them before setting her head on her arms and ignoring them as the rest of the class welcomed them to the school. She didn't see one set of blue eyes narrow at her.

"Well let's see, where shall we put you? Ah, let's see, Satoku-san, there's a free spot behind Hontou-san, and Toushi-san there is a free spot behind Niwa-kun," each Twin went to their assigned spot, but Toushi stopped in front of Ayumi and glared.

"Can I help you?" she asked, and not in what one would call a polite manner. Toushi glared at her for another moment before going to his seat.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and Ayumi had forgotten about the glare from earlier, well almost, she would have forgotten if not for the waves of hatred she felt from time to time coming from behind her.

It wasn't until the end of the day did Toushi confront her again, he stood behind her and glared, she got the message. She slowly packed her stuff so they were the last ones in the classroom, Sonosuke didn't linger he had Kendo club after school.

"Can I help you?" she repeated from before as she turned to face him, Toushi was shaking visibly with anger, it surprised her. She had never met this guy ever before in her life, what was his problem?

"You....I hate....I hate You!" He said shaking and standing there with his head down before it snapped up and a fist came flying at her. Only it was from the side, Satoku had taken a swing at her while she wasn't looking. If she wasn't so well trained it wouldn't have just skimmed the top of her head. Right as she was turning a foot came flying at her, she caught it and spun Toushi around, he flipped and landed on his feet.

"Two against one? Isn't that a little cowardly?" she asked before she had to move out of the way of both of their fists. Ayumi wasn't really one to get into sprawls, she was more of a pacifist, though she could usually kick any ones ass who came looking for a fight. She ducked down just as their fists almost made contact, one of their foots came up she easily dodged that one but she wasn't fast enough to miss the other. It came straight up and hit her in the jaw, it was so full of force she was thrown back into one of the desks and then fell to the ground. She stood up and glared at them before spitting out the blood in her mouth from bitting her tongue. Luckily it was still in one piece.

She was starting to get angry now, so she might as well finish it as fast as she could. She kicked the desk aside, it knocked into others tipping them over, before she thew a punch at the first guy and a kick at the other they both dodged, but she used her momentum to use a whiplash effect and punch the second and kick the first. Both appendages made contact. This time both twins glared at her and came at her the same time, the first one went down and tried to sweep her legs out from under her but she jumped up over them, while the second one through his fist straight at her face, she bent back and swung her legs up catching one of their chins before landing on one hand, she blocked a kick with the other. Unfortunately she only had two hands so when the other kick came straight to her abdomen there was nothing to block it. She flew back and hit the wall. She was in too much shock to get up fast enough and a hand shot toward her and grabbed her collar pulling her up and then slamming her against the wall again. Then another fist hit her jaw, then her nose, then her cheek. She knew she was bleeding cause she could feel the blood dripping down her face and onto her white shirt. She was expecting another punch but she saw that the other twin had caught his brother's fist before it could hit her again.

"I hate you! It's all your goddamn Fault!" He shouted right in her face she had no idea what was going on, but she wasn't going to sit by idly and take this kind of crap.

"What the Fuck are you talking about?! I don't even know who the Hell you are! Next time before you beat the shit outta someone, you should explain yourself better!" She yelled right back at him, it looked like he was going to hit her again but the other twin stopped him.

"If you don't know now you will eventually," He said calmly, he took his brothers hands off of her and just like that they were gone.

"What the fuck..?" she said to the empty and messed up classroom. She went over and grabbed her bag before she headed to the bathroom to see if she could clean herself up. On her way she heard noises coming from a nearby classroom, she followed the sound silently, until she found the right classroom. The door was slightly open so she could see inside, there were two people leaning up against the wall, in a pose that unmistakably meant they were making out, Ayumi would have blushed but then again, she saw who it was. It was Yumeni and one of the teacher's aids. Ayumi backed away from the door slowly before running out of the school. When she arrived at home her mind was completely blank. She walked in the front door, not bothering to take off her shoes.

"Welcome home hunny," Her mother said coming out of the kitchen smiling at her, "how was your-" just then she noticed the blood that was on Ayumi's face ans shirt.

"Oh My God! What happened?! Are you okay?" she came running over with a cloth and started to wipe off her face, Ayumi gently knocked her hands away, turning to head upstairs to her room.

"I'm fine mom," she said monotonously before going upstairs, her brother popped his head out of his room.

"Hey sis guess what level-hey what happened to you?" He asked worriedly, Ayumi just walked past him, she was stuck in her thoughts, she went into her room and closed the door softly, before slumping down onto the ground her back against the door.

"Dammit..."she whispered to her empty room, she could see them as if they were right infront of her. Yumeni and the teachers aid, kissing.

"No...it shouldn't hurt this much....I didn't even like her....that...much..." her head fell onto her knees, she wrapped an arm around her head.

"Dammit," she said hitting the ground. Yumine was smiling, a smile she only used for the people she liked.

Yumine had once smiled at Ayumi that way, perhaps, that was what made her fall in love in the first place.

Wait...Love? Was that what it was? The burning in her chest, was it love? Whenever she pictured Yumine smiling, that deep burning in her chest.

_**Love...?**_

"Did I love her...? No...DAMMIT!" she punched the ground again, but her fist didn't hurt, or it did she just couldn't tell because her whole body had begun to burn. She clenched her eyes shut.

_**Who loves...? **_

Everything right down to her fingertips burned, but as suddenly as it had begun it stopped. She looked up from her knees and at her clothes, because suddenly they were very tight.

"What the hell?" she said as she looked down at her too small shirt and too small pants. She stood up and went over to her mirror, and what she saw made her go.

"Well shit,"

The reflection in the mirror was that of a boy who couldn't be older than seventeen or eighteen. His hair was long but spikey and dark black. His eyes were the strangest shade of purple, while the rest of his body was well toned and would have made any straight girl swoon.

"That's....cool." she said checking herself out."Hey Mom?" she called down the stairs, and didn't hear a response. She heaved a sigh before walking down the stairs.

"Mom?" She asked, walking into the kitchen, when she heard two simultaneous squeals and had two pairs of arms wrap around her new broad shoulders.

"Not exactly the response I was expecting" she mumbled, as her mother and grandmother pulled away from her.

"Oh I'd forgotten how hansom Dark was!" Her grandmother swooned.

"Me too, But he's nowhere near as good looking as Daisuke!" Her mother said, her hands on her hips but she was still blushing.

"Eh?" Ayumi said intelligently.

"Oh I know Riku dear, you're totally smitten with him!" Emiko, Ayumi's grandmother said, giggling.

"Hey..." Ayumi said only to be ignored.

"Ohmigosh! We should pick out a dashing outfit!" Emko squealed.

"Oh yes I know just the one!" Riku giggled.

"HEY!" Ayumi shouted over their squeals, and giggles of delight."Anyone care to explain?" she asked at a more reasonable decibel level. Her grandmother gave another giggle befor she began to explain.

"Well, you see honey, you're the Phantom Thief Dark," she said outright, getting right down to the point.

"The...who?" Ayumi said raising an eyebrow. Her mom came over and took her hands.

"It's a tradition for the Niwa family," she said smiling.

"The Niwa bloodline holds Dark within their DNA, and it seems he needs to come out, because he came out in a girl after all." Her grandmother said, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Eh?" Ayumi said still confused. Riku laughed, before explaining.

"Well pretty much you get to got to the Otori water Museum and steal the painting Trail of Tears," she said, Ayumi raised an eyebrow before smirking.

"That's it?" she asked and her mother and grandparents nodded.

"Cool," she smirked. Then turned to them, "What was this about dashing clothes mom?" Her mom quickly ran out of the room to go grab the clothes, while Ayumi slowly followed.

"Wow, completely different reaction from her father isn't it?" Emiko smiled, and looked at her husband, Kosuke.

"Yeah," he chuckled as the Ayumi walked back in wearing black clothes that fit much better than before.

"How do I look?" she asked jokingly.

"Mmmm, very dashingly delicious!" Emiko squealed.

"Hey now, baa-chan..." Ayumi rolled her eyes. "So all I have to do is steal the Trail of Tears?" she asked, looking around at her assembled family, minus two.

"Yes and then you should be able to change back," Kosuke said, calmly before he sat on the couch and stood right back up again. "Oh yeah you'll need Wiz," and he threw the white form of the rabbit at his granddaughter, who caught him easily.

"Wiz?" she looked at him, "Why?"

"Kyuu," Wiz said pouting slightly, Ayumi smirked.

"No offense," she told him he seemed happier and hopped onto her shoulder.

"He's your wings," Riku explained, "Oh how I miss them..." she said nostalgically.

"Right, so-" but she was cut off by her grandmother who had just looked at the clock.

"EEEK! No time for that! If you don't leave now you'll be late!" She said and pushed her out the door, then slammed it closed behind her.

"Oh cool so I'm on my own from here on?" she mumbled to her self.

"Pretty much," she heard her grandfather say behind the door, she rolled her eyes then looked at Wiz.

"So you're my wings huh? Let's fly," she looked at Wiz and he burst into feathers and attached to her back then she was lifted into the air and then she was gone.

Yeah so there you go...so tell me if you want another chapter or not, I honestly don't care cause when it's done I'll post it any way but reviews always help


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to update everything except what people want, hahahahaha! I know I know, I'm evil. But you love me anyway. :) Read. Review.

(P.S. I love Emiko. She's my favorite. XD)

Disclaimer: I wish I had wings...but I don't...I also don't own DNAngel...so there...

Dangerous Love

"Hurry, hurry! Turn it on!" Riku and Emiko both squealed at Kosuke who was the one with the remote controller.

"Yes, yes," he gave a chuckle as he turned on the nine o'clock news and the screen filled with the face of the reporter on scene at the Otori water Museum.

"This is Keiko Harukawa, and it seems that tonight is the night that the infamous Phantom Thief Dark has decided to make his appearance. After a twenty-six year long absence Dark has proclaimed that he will steal the "Trail of Tears" at nine o'clock, he should be here soon-" she was interrupted by a spectator, who had shouted out, the camera zoomed over to them.

"I see Him! It's Dark! There, there!" the camera changed direction and got footage of a dark figure silhouetted by the moon, wings flapping and all. Riku and Emiko gave their loudest squeals yet.

"Oh my, it seems Dark is a young boy, no older than eighteen!" the reporter swooned. The camera zoomed in on Darks face, and what was visible was smirking.

"It looks like she's having fun." Emiko said fondly, Riku nodded in agreement.

"I haven't seen her this happy since...well in a while." Riku said grinning gently, "I wonder if it has anything to do with the fact she is a boy right now...?" she wondered aloud, she looked at Emiko and Kosuke.

"Nah!" they both said just as the camera returned to the reporter.

"Will tonight be the night Dark is captured-?" She was interrupted by three voices.

"Not likely," All three of Ayumi's relatives had complete confidence in her abilities.

"-only time will tell," she finished.

"Let's see..." Ayumi stood on the side of the building, leaning against the wall waiting for the police officer patrolling to pass. She grinned when he had gone around the corner, she flipped backward and up into the open window.

"Easy," she breathed. It really was easy for her to get to the room where the "Trail of Tears" was being kept and guarded. She slipped into the room without a sound, and was very surprised to find it empty.

"Well, that's different." she mumbled. She walked cautiously over to the painting, she put her hand up so she could find any alarms on it but a voice stopped her.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you Phantom Thief Dark?" The voice was coming from her right, and in the shadowed part of the room.

"As a matter of fact, I did." as she replied she turned to see, to her surprise, Toushi Hikari.

"Did you think we were that incompetent?" Another voice said, this time from the left, when she turned to see Satoku Hikari, she wasn't nearly as surprised.

"Well considering I have no idea who you are, I'm not really one to judge." she said turning around so she could see both of them in her peripheral.

"Judge this!" Toushi said charging at her like they do in the anime shows. She sighed, right before he made to punch her she flipped over him using his head as her pivot point. She turned her head slightly so he was able to see her grinning.

"I did, and..." she dodged another punch she flipped over him again and landed right behind him, her mouth right next to his ear. "...it sucked." She finished before she made it too the door suppressing laughter the whole way until the moment she walked past the threshold and she couldn't move.

"Oh shit..." she thought, she tried moving again and none of her limbs, not even her fingers twitched.

"Can't move can you Dark? That's good, then you won't be able to run away, like you do so often," Sotaku said as he approached, carrying something.

"This is not good," she thought as she tried harder to get free, "This is so not fun any more, well shit." Sotaku was now directly behind her she could see Toushi smirking next to his brother.

"_Crap I need help!_" she screamed in her head.

"_**'Bout time you asked,**_" Ayumi felt the burning sensation from before, and then there was blast of something and she was able to move, she flipped over the heads of both of the twins and realized she hadn't done anything at all, it had been the other voice who had taken over.

"You are Dark I presume?" she asked, she heard him chuckle.

"_**Good deduction skills, but we'll talk later, I'm kinda busy right now,**_" he said before he flipped back and above both of the twins heads again and landed next to the painting, he pulled out a black feather, he tapped the painting with it and it disappeared.

"_**Now that I've got what I came here for, it's time to make my exit.**_" Dark said with a grin to the two scowling twins, "_**Damn they look familiar,**_" he thought.

"Toushi and Sotaku Hikari," Ayumi supplied.

"_**Did you say Hikari?**_" he asked sharply. He was so surprised he was almost hit by one of the twins' feet as they threw a kick at his face.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" she asked confused. Dark dodged the other twins fist he jumped up and kicked the wall the painting had been on using it as leverage to dodge the other fist coming at his face.

"_**Yeah, a big one, I'll need to talk to your dad when we get back home,**_" he told her, she gave a snort. Dark was too distracted to ask about it though. He caught both of the twins' fists in each hand then using their momentum threw them behind himself so they ran head first into the wall.

"Nice..." Ayumi commented unable to hide the smirk in her voice.

"_**Thank you,**_" Dark smirked himself, he leaped up and over to the window Ayumi had first entered.

"_**Now be good while I'm gone,**_" he told the twins before he leapt out the window his wings bursting forth and he disappeared into the night sky.

"_**Well that was fun wasn't it?**_" Dark gave a manic laugh and Ayumi couldn't help but sigh.

"I wouldn't exactly call it fun but...it was...more entertaining than school that's for sure." she replied, though she couldn't help the grin from spreading across her face.

"So what was that reaction to your dad?" he asked as he flew through the night sky.

"I was just thinking, good luck trying to talk to him," she thought not being able to hide the dark humorous resentment in her voice.

"_**Why's that?**_" Dark asked stopping on a balcony, Ayumi gave another snort.

"I haven't seen my father in twelve years." she replied dryly.

"_**And how old are you now?**_" he asked, eyebrow raised, he didn't notice the light behind him turn on.

"I'm sixteen," she replied, slightly surprised.

"_**Hmmm, and you're name is, Ayumi. Isn't that a girls name?**_" he asked surprised, he couldn't understand why Daisuke would name his first born son Ayumi. She gave her most profound snort yet.

"I _am_ a girl," she said, she couldn't suppress the laugh at the shocked silence she got in response.

"_**You...you're a-?**_" sadly for Dark he was interrupted by a scared female voice behind him.

"Who's there! I'll call the police!" Dark turned around to see a girl with her long blond hair tied in a long plait that was over her shoulder, her blue eyes wide in apprehension.

"Yumeni!" Ayumi squeaked in surprise, it was the first time she had sounded like a real girl."Oh shit this must be her house! Shit! Dark get the hell out!" she shouted in her head. But Dark wasn't listening.

"_**Hey there,**_" he said turning up the charm. Yumeni, looked shocked to see a good looking teenage boy on her balcony.

"W-who are you?" she squeaked, Dark smirked and Ayumi could see her cheeks redden as he looked at her in her cute satin pajamas.

"Dark," Ayumi said as a warning for him to get out.

"_**Why I'm the Legendary Phantom Thief Dark,**_" he said ignoring Ayumi completely as he took a step closer to Yumeni, he was able to reach his hand out and take her cheek, she was blushing furiously.

"_**What are you doing out here so late at night?**_" he asked in a husky tone, now Ayumi was starting getting pissed.

"Um I was..I don't...I don't know," she replied taken in completely by Dark's good looks, he smirked.

"_**Then you wouldn't mind if I said 'hello'?**_" he asked, leaning closer to her face.

"I wouldn't," she whispered. Dark leaned in and pressed his lips against hers gently. It was then that Ayumi lost it.

"You are such a BASTARD!" she yelled out loud and in her head as she walked in the door to her home.

"_**Hey now, I said I was sorry didn't I? I didn't' know she was your sacred maiden!**_" Dark replied, but Ayumi could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Liar!" she shouted, "Oh you are so lucky I can't reach you physically right now or you and your goddamn wings would be trailing from here to the other end of the hemisphere!" she stormed into the living room where her mother and grandparents were sitting on the couch, getting served tea by Toto.

"Welcome home dear how did it go?" her mother asked almost nervously. She had obviously heard Aymui's shouts as she came in the house. Ayumi shot her a glare that could melt steel.

"Uh, t-that bad?" she said trying to avoid melting point.

"I don't want to talk about it," she snarled. She went over to her grandmother thrust the painting into her hands then stomped up to her room and slammed her door closed.

"Well, it looks like it went well," Emiko said inspecting the painting, she looked up to see her husband and daughter-in-law giving her looks of incredulity.

"What?" she asked and they both sighed.

"I can't believe you!" she shouted into her mirror, which she discovered reflected her other half.

"_**What? It's kinda what I do, you know? I give a kiss as my greeting,**_" he smirked. She gripped the mirror and slammed it on her desk.

"I'd deduced that myself thanks," she snarled at him, he paused to look at her.

"_**You know, with your face all contorted like that and your hair...you look like an angry hedgehog,**_" he pointed at her, she gave an angry sound that sounded like a singing cat before she slammed the mirror face down onto her desk, then she went over to her bed and flopped down on to it face first.

"I hate you..." she mumbled into her pillow, getting tiered from being so angry. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, Dark listened to her breathing.

"_**Well I won't say I mind...it's probably better if you hate me,**_" he told her even though she was sleeping. Soon after he was lulled to sleep by the sound of her breathing, it was considerably easier to for him to fall asleep that way since usually it took him a while to calm down from a night of thieving.

"Good Morning Miss Ayumi!" Toto trilled, her face was bright as it popped up next to Ayumi's bed. Ayumi's reply was a glare from under her blanket. Toto gave a giggle before she left the room. Ayumi groaned but got out of bed, she stretched and went to the bathroom to get dressed and fix her hair. When she was finished she grabbed her bag an envelope fell out of her school bag. She picked it up and looked at the front.

"Oh yeah the letter from yesterday..." she flipped it over and there were kanji at the bottom right corner. "Mashikoto...Hanako...hmmm," the girl from yesterday popped into her head.

"She was pretty cute..maybe...I could give her a chance." she put the letter back in her bag before she went downstairs, she stomped down each step before she slumped into her seat at the island in the kitchen.

"Good morning," her mom said happy as always, Ayumi grunted in reply, she heard her grandmother giggle. She turned around to give her a "It's morning I'm grumpy" glare but she started giggling harder the moment she did. She rolled her eyes then stood up.

"I'm leaving," she said, her mother frowned.

"You haven't eaten yet," she said giving her a look and Ayumi ignored it.

"I'm not hungry," she said and before she could be stopped she was out the door and on her way to school.

Halfway there Sonosuke joined her, but not with his normal greeting.

"What no fist in the face today?" she asked with a smirk, he ignored her.

"So, you took her letter and now you're gonna ask her out, right?" he asked right up front.

"What are you talking about?" She asked suppressing her surprised laughter.

"I was there remember? You took her letter, you've never done that before, so that means you're asking this one out doesn't it?" he gave her a sidelong glance and she could see his smirk, she rolled her eyes then punched his arm.

"I'm right aren't I?" he asked surprised at his own cleverness. She looked at him straight faced as they walked into the school.

"Maybe," she said then picked up the pace and reached the classroom before he did. She gave a nod to the greetings she got as she walked in then went to her desk, she plopped down then lay her head on her arms with a sigh.

"Are your boo-boos all better?" she looked up to see Toushi glaring down at her, she raised her eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.

"What? No smart ass remark Dark?" Ayumi looked at him barely hiding her shock, though her eyes did go wide. If her class mates knew she was Dark she would never have a quite moment again. Her eyes looked over at those nearby and no one was close enough to listen so she was safe, for now.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said coolly, he sneered then leaned in close to her face.

"I will kill you, don't forget that," he whispered in to her ear.

"I'll keep it in mind," she replied , but she was surprised, it was his second day of school and he was already making death threats. Toushi walked away from her with one final glare before taking his seat as the teacher walked in.

"Yo bastard you awake?" she asked in her head as the teacher started class.

"_**You're just not going to let that go are you?**_" he asked irritated.

"No," she confirmed. "What is it you wanted to talk to my dad about? Did it have anything to do with the Hikari's?" she asked, her face not reveling the fact she was talking to a voice in her head.

"_**Yeah, the Hikari, are the opposer's of the Niwa, and that kid...he's...**_" Dark trailed off, Ayumi's inner face raised an eyebrow.

"He's what?" She asked, taking out a pencil and a piece of paper like the rest of the class.

"_**He's a Kaitoh, like you,**_" she made a sound that obviously meant she had no clue as to what he was talking about. Dark sighed.

"_**You have me inside you, and he has...my other...half inside him,**_" Dark said not helping the still confused Ayumi.

"Wait so so there is someone else like you?" she asked trying to understand. Dark nodded.

"_**Yes, he goes by Krad, and he is in the Hikari behind you,**_" Dark said seriously. It took some control for Ayumi not to turn around.

"Krad...did you know that's a palindrome of Dark?" Ayumi asked randomly.

"_**Um, that's kinda beside the point...**_" Dark gave her a look that was summing her intelligence. She smirked to show she was joking, Dark sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So Toushi is Krad, and I am you... Does Krad always try to kill you or is this just special for me?" She asked tapping her pencil lightly on her desk.

"_**What do you mean?**_" Dark asked raising his eyebrow in surprise.

"I mean, Toushi is intent on killing me, he said so himself, before class he said, 'I will kill you, don't forget that,'" She looked at Dark as he thought.

"_**Yeah...that's a new one...none of the other...nope. Looks like he just hates you, sorry.**_" Dark smirked. Ayumi ignored that.

"I don't really care about that, I just want to know why," she started copying down the notes on the board not entirely comprehending them.

"_**So you're telling me...you don't care if you die?**_" Dark apparently didn't know what his face should look like so he looked calmly freaked out.

"Pretty much..." she looked up at the board then back down at her paper copying how to do logarithms correctly.

"_**But, don't you live for something or someone?**_" he asked in a hurry like if she answered fast enough, she would start to care.

"No," Ayumi replied bluntly, her inner self looked at him, "Why do _you_ care?" she asked, eye brow raised.

"_**If you die I do too. That's why I care.**_" he said truthfully. But she didn't notice he wasn't looking at her inner conscious self as he said it.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes. "But why did you want to talk to my father again?" she asked again, scribbling on the piece of paper now.

"_**Well, we just thought we were done with the Hikari's is all..we finished Krad off together. So I didn't think I'd meet him again that's all, I wanted him to look into it.**_"__Dark mumbled more to himself than to Ayumi.

"I thought he was your other half?" she asked. Dark looked up at her surprised.

"_**Yeah he is, why?**_" he asked blinking a few times in confusion.

"Well if he's your other half, I'd think it's be fairly obvious as to why he's here," she said and when he didn't say anything she continued. "You're here which gives him the equal chance to be here, it probably works the other way around. So when you both die he will truly be dead, but so will you." She said and Dark looked impressed.

"_**Yeah...that is how it works..I'm impressed you worked that out on your own,**_" he said smirking.

"So you knew all along, then why'd you need to tell my father?" she asked amused. Dark shrugged.

"_**Well, when I say 'I need to talk to your dad' it's usually code for 'I need to tell you something indiscreetly,'**_" he said and Ayumi rolled her eyes.

"So you were going to tell me all along," she sighed and then felt something hit the side of her head and looked to the right to see Sonosuke giving her a look.

"Are you alright Niwa-kun?" asked the teacher. Ayumi gave a start.

"Oh I must have fallen asleep, I'm sorry," she said quickly. "What was it you needed sensei?" she asked with a bow, the teacher smiled and told her to continue reading where the class left off. She didn't get a chance to talk to Dark again till she got home. But there were things she had to do before that.

After school Ayumi waited by the front gate leaning against the wall, arms folded across her chest, her school bag, she watched as the Hikari twins left, Toushi glared at her hatefully, and Sotoku gently persuaded him into the black car that was there to pick them up, she heaved a sigh, she got a feeling they were going to be a lot of trouble. But that chain of thoughts was cut off as Hanako walked out with her friends. She stood up straight and one of the friends caught her eye and grinned then whispered in Hanako's ear, the girl looked disbelieving at first but the girl pointed at Ayumi, and Hanako turned around gasped then blushed. Ayumi gave a soft laugh, she was really cute.

"Hey Mashikoto-san can I talk to you?" Ayumi called and the other girls squealed excitedly, Hanako hesitantly made her way over to Ayumi.

"Y-yes Niwa-kun?" she asked quietly, Ayumi looked up at the friends who were all watching intently, she had to suppress a snort then turned to Hanako.

"Before things get out of hand I have to tell you something," Ayumi started and Hanako nodded seemingly prepared for anything. "I'm not sure yet but I think I could really like you, you're pretty cute, but you need to know before we set this as a go that I'm a girl," Ayumi said and she waited for a bad reaction but was surprised by a giggle.

"I already know...Niwa-kun..." she said and Ayumi looked surprised she blinked a few times to try and clear her head.

"Wait...how?" she asked drawing a complete blank, no one knew about her being a girl, well she assumed the teachers did, but she had asked them to keep it under tight lips. She doubted it was from one of them.

"I um...work in...the record keeping office after school, and well I...um...sort of...looked at your permanent record," she whispered her cheeks reddening in shame, for a moment Ayumi was speechless then she broke out into laughter.

"Well then," she smirked, "I think I like that, how about a date?" she asked grinning and Ayumi swore the poor girl swooned.

"Y-yes please, that would b-be wonderful," she stuttered, and Ayumi smiled then pushed the girls chin up with her hand bent her own and kissed her cheek.

"Tomorrow, I'll pick you up at five in front of the fountain in the park," she said quietly and Hanako nodded then slowly as if unsure kissed Ayumi's cheek back. Ayumi smiled at her again then looked back up at the friends who hadn't seen much since Hanako's back was to them, she caught one of their eyes and smirked then turned and waved goodbye to Hanako. She heard the convergence on the poor girl and only felt a little sorry, but she was sure Hanako was happy too.

"What are you smiling about?" Daichi asked his sister when she walked in the door and took off her shoes.

"What makes you ask that? Is me smiling such an uncommon thing you have to question it? Is me having something to smile about so wrong?" she asked and Daichi shared a look with his Grandpa, who was trying to learn how to play one of Daichi's video games, Ayumi smirked, grabbed an apple then went up to her room.

"What was that about?" Riku asked and Emiko gave a shrug they looked at each other for a few moments before matching smiles crossed their faces.

"You don't think..." Riku started and Emko's smile widened.

"What else could it be?" she asked, they stared at each other for a moment longer before they started laughing in a conspiratorial manner. Kousuke and Daichi looked at each other.

"Do you know what just happened?" Daichi asked and Kousuke shook his head.

"Woman are hard to understand sometimes," he said and the boy nodded in agreement.

"No kidding, I can barely understand Ayumi half the time and she's part boy," he said and the two women at the kitchen table started laughing, Kousuke rubbed his grandson's head as he chuckled.

Emiko and Riku had a suspicion as to what was going on and were planning to find out if they were right.


End file.
